The Little Merin
by RinandSesshomarufan22
Summary: Please Review . It's like the little mermaid


Sesshomaru Walking along the beach I took a deep breath the sent of a bad storm was in the air . He was unsure of how long before the storm hit but at this point he nolonger cared . It had been a long day and he was ready to relax . He did not keep track of how long he had been walking hours minutes he was unsure . All he knew was he did not wish to return to his castle .

Rin Watching this strange man walking along the beach I wondered what would make him feel no need to fear the storm my father created . Strange I thought is was like the man had no fear . Unsure as to how close I could get to him before he noticed me . She knew some how he was diffrent but didn't know how yet but I knew he was handsome . I startle to hear my name being called and stop to turn around and there was shippo.  
"Shippo what are you doing here?"I asked "Your dad is looking for you"Shippo yelled "Shippo keep your voice down there is a human on the beach."I tell "You will get in troble by your father"Shippo tells her

-BOOM-

Sesshomaru I saw a rock and go perch one it and to look upon the sea. As I looks out of the sea a lould muffled nose draws my attention to my right he search out to the sea . Looks out to see shadows along the surface thinking it was just my imagination I looked back off into the distance . Just as my eyes focused on the point my last looked upon I was struck in the back of my head . The last thing I heard was a boom in the sky or so I thought it was a scream out to the distance.

Rin -hears a splash- in the water near where I had last seen the strange man. Turning to look at the area she figgured he must have from thrown a large rock where he had perched himself I seen a man walking away from the place another strange man I thought. Panick starting to eat at me but unsure why I swam to the the sinking form in the water as fast as I could.  
"Rin what are you doing?"Shippo yelled.  
"I HAVE TO SAVE HIM SHIPPO!"I yelled back.  
"Your are not suposed to get involved what the humans Rin!" grabing my fin shippo yelled knowing it was futile.  
"I have to shippo!"I said.  
"Rin your father will be so upset with you if you enterfear with the human ! Please just let me be !"Shippo begged As I reached the frorm she realized why he seemed diffrent he wasn't just a human he was a demon.  
Fearing what wold happen if I touched him yet fearing he wood die I grabed him and swam to the bank where I puld him onto the shore.  
Cheaking to see if he was breathing I stared to feel shakie I felt for his paulse. It was light but there felling reliefe I laid my head on his chest.  
As I listened to heart beet I started to fall a sleep.

Sesshomaru Felling a little sick with a bad a headack I to wake. I movied around I felt a pressure on his cheat like someone was on me.  
"Its is ok you where in the water. You where hit on the head."a female voice told me "Who are you ?"I rasped out.  
"Do not worry about who I am I must go please tell no one about me"begged the female.  
Before I could open my eyes I heard a splash. I slowly sat up to look arown. I looked at the ocean baffled where had the female gone how cood she just vanish? Slowly standing I stared to wonder who had hit me and why? As the days passed I went to the same spot where she had saved me . I wasn't sure why but I knew I wanted to see her again . It was like a need I didn't understand . Every day that passed I felt more and more the fool for constantly thinking of some human . I couldn't help but think she wasn't just any human and it pissed me off .

Rin Ever day I watched the demon come to the beach and search. I wasn't sure if he was searching for clues as to who the human was that had hit him or surching for something he had lost. Ever sence that day I had felt this pool torders him and wasn't sure why . I heard my name being called and looked around for who was calling me and I seen a woman .  
"I know what you want you want and I know a guy that can do it."Kagara said "How do you know I what I want ?"I said "I know lots of things about you . If you want to make a deal just fallow me and meet the one that can give it to you . "Kagara replied I sat there debating on wether or not to fallow the strange woman . Finnaly deciding on what I wanted despite the grumbles of Shippo she fallow .  
It had seemed like hours that they swam and they finnaly made it to a dark scary looking cave .  
"Hello my dear Rinny." Said a voice from within the cave .  
"How do you know my name?"I asked .  
"We all know you princess Rin." The voice replied as it was getting closer "Sence you know my name what shall I call you?" I asked "You may call me Naraku my dear." Naraku answerd "So you can help me with what I want?"I asked "Yes I can. I can turn you into a full demon for three days and if you don't get a true loves kiss you will turn back into a mermaid and never be able to set foot on dry land again."Naraku laughed "Ok what is you want in return for giving me leg Naraku?"I asked "The price is not so high my dear Rinny just your soul nothing that you will ever miss." Said Naraku with an odd smile upon his thin lips "Well Naraku I do not know if I should."I said nervously and scared.  
"It will only be for three days my Rinny nothing to big . Your soul will be returned to you when you recive your kiss I promise . No need to worry . " Naraku said with an odd laugh that grated on her nerves like a squeel of a whale "I guess it wont hurt to make the deal it is just three days and I am sure I can get him to kiss me with love in his heart."I said "I will give you this potion to drink and then you will turn into a demon and good luck my dear Princess Rin."Naraku said -Naraku give Rin the potion to drink-  
As I drinks the potion I starts to feel a tingle in my body. Fear starts to set in as I can feel the changes . Slowly pain begins in my fin as it feels like is being torn in two . Screaming in pain my voice is cut off by not being able to breath .

Sesshomaru -hears a scream by the beach and seen a woman trying to walk-  
"Miss are you ok?"I said walking to her As the girl started to speak she collapsed in a dead faint . She almost hit the ground but I caught her just in time and carried her back to my castle.  
"Father?"I said walking up to his father "What is it son and who is that woman in your arms?"IunTaisoh said sitting on his throne "This is a girl I just met. I het her over the head and brought her home. "At the look of shock on his parents faces I began to laugh . "I dont know who she is . she looked like she needed help and fainted so I decided to bring her home untill she wakes up."I said still laughing.  
"Just put her in the room next to your."Izayoi said to me "BROTHER YOUR BACK AND YOU HAVE A WOMAN WITH YOU ARE YOU MARRED WITH OUT TELLING ME?"InuYasha yelled hugging my left leg "No Im not marred you little dog ears but when I do you will be my ring bear?"I said going to put the woman in bed "AWESOME."Iunyash yelled fallowing me

-THE NEXT DAY-

Rin I woke up and looked around not understanding where I was slowly sat up flung my legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand. As I stood pain shot threw my feet and up my legs causing her to scream in pain. The door opened to a little boy that looked to be about five years old when I tried to talk my throat was in pain. The little boy looked at me then he turned and ran out the door and go get his tried to make it to the bed and I fall on the floor and I wanted to just cry because of the door opened I looked up and starttled and tried to get up once again but fell once again.  
"I see that your up miss."Sesshomaru said helping me up "Yeah lady." Inuysha said "Why were you on the floor like that ?" InuYasha asked looking at me with a strange look.  
"I was trying to walk with my new legs."I said "Your new legs? How can you have new legs?" InuYasha asked.  
"Um did I say new legs? I ment I was trying to see if my feet still hurt. I jumped from a rock in to the ocean and the water wasn't deep enough so my feet and legs have been hurting really bad."I said hoping it was good enough to fool them.  
"You sound like the girl who saved me when I almost drowned."Sesshomaru said looking at me "That is plainly because I did."I stated looking up in to his eyes hoping he wouldn't ask any more questions.  
"But how were you able to pick my brother up though ? He is so big and fluffy." InuYasha asked looking suspiciously.  
"I had a hard time saveing him but I managed to do it."I said looking at the two brothers and giggle.  
"So you where the girl who saved me?"Sesshomaru said looking at me "Yes Sesshomaru you where hit on the head and fell into the water."I said sitting on the bed "How do you know my name and I don't know your name?"Sesshomaru said "I must have heard someone say it while I was a sleep and my name is Rin."I said.  
"My name is Iunyasha."InuYasha said puffing out his chest trying to be more grown up like his brother.  
Seeing InuYasha doing that made them laugh and made tears in my eyes "What is this? why is there water coming out of my eyes?"I said wiping theme away "You never cryed before and what where you and Sesshomaru laughing about?"InuYasha said as his ears twitched "No I never cried before and we where just lauging about how cute you are dog boy."I said "Time for breakfast come on Rin and fluffy."InuYasha said runing out the door "Well we better head to breakfast lets go?"Sesshomaru said as he walked out the door "Well I got three day and I hope it will be easy to do."I said trying to forget the pain on my feet as I walks

-AT THE BREAKFAST TABLE-

Sesshomaru Did she really save my life when I was drowning or is this a another prank from father. I looked at Rin's eyes and saw happess, sad. Why was she sad do see have a family and where do she live. She sounds like the girl who saved me and she is more prettier then the other girls I've seen. Maybe she will like to go see the kingdom today with me.  
"So Rin do you want to come with Iunyasha and I to see the kingdom today?"I said wanting to get to know Rin better "Yes I would love to see the kindom I aways wanted to see what they do up here."Rin said sitting on her chair next to Iunyasha "So Miss Rin is it where do you live at and I heard from InuYash you saved my son life."InuTaisoh said from the head of the table "Yes my name is Rin I forgot where I live at and yes I saved your sons life sir."Rin said wishing to not talk about her home "Breakfast is served."A voice said "All right its about time I want my ramen noodles toad."InuYasha said happily from his chair "Ok dog ears here is your ramen noodles."Jaken said putting the plate down in front of InuYasha "ALL RIGHT MY NOODLES NOBODY TOUCH OR I WILL HIT YOU! InuYasha yelled holding his bowl of ramens "Don't worry InuYasha nobody will touch your ramens."IunTaisoh said laughing "Good!" InuYasha said digging in to his noodles. "These noodles are the best!" InuYasha said slurpping a huge mouth full of noodles with the juice dribbling down his chin. The whole table laughed until their sides hurt while InuYasha ate oblivious of the laughter.  
"I haven't laughed in so long I fogot what it felt like" Rin said wiping at her eyes.  
"What you forgot how to laugh?"InuYasha asked with a weird look on his face "I haven't laughed sence my mother died."Rin said in a sad voice "Oh I am sorry dear."Izayoi said eating her breakfast "It's ok it happend long ago."Rin said sad voice "Well lets stop talking about sad stuff let's do fun stuff tommarow."InuTaisoh said trying to be funny "Good idea. So Rin how many days will you be staying with us?"Izayoi asked looking up from her breakfast "I think three day."Rin said looking on her plate to see what was.  
After breakfast they all wanted to get to know Rin better by going to the living room and talk. Rin was playing with Inuyasha on the floor, I was playing a game with dad and Izayoi was soweing. But I knew IunTaisoh always cheated at evry game they played.  
"Rin can I go to the village with you and pants please."IunYasha said with puppie eyes.  
"Of course you can sweetie but please dont do the eyes it looks sad."Rin said trying not to look at IunYasha eyes.  
"Yippe I can go with my best friend and fluffy."IunYasha said cheering After talking me, IunYasha and Rin went to the village "Ok ready to go Rin and IunYasha?"I asked sitting down in the wagon "Yes we are Sesshomaru."Rin said putting InuYasha in the middle of them When we arive at the village InuYasha went to the toy store window and look at the new cars they go. IunYasha went to me and latched onto my pant leg and begged me to buy that new toy car. After caved I got Iunyasha the new toy car. when the day was done they went back home and watched IunYasha played with his new toy car.  
"Rin I hope you don't get mad but I seen something in the store and I had to get it for you."I said reaching into my pocket I pulled out a lovely golden brooche.  
"Oh Sesshomaru I love it thank you so much."Rin said look at the broche when they touched hands the world seemed to fall away as there lips got closer to meeting they where jerked apart by a lould noise.  
"Vroooomm!"IunYasha said playing with his toy car When it was time for bed everone went to bed but me who walked outside the grounds. As I got closer to the river that runs along and I hear splaching. Walking towards the sound I seen Rin playing in the river. Sneeking up I sit down and watch her play. Rin turned around to find me sitting there.  
"Um what are you doing how long have you been watching me?"Rin said getting out of the river "I just got here."I said with a crooked smile "Well good night fluffy."Rin said walking away giggling As Rin passed me I grabed her by the arm and pulled her close. Kissing her passionatly on the lips as they slowly parted Rin had a look shoked on her face.  
"I am sorry I didn't meen-"I was cut short by a slap across the face. Rin hurry to the casle where she ran to her room shooked that she had slaped me. As she sat at the window and looked out she heard a tap at the door.  
"Rin look I am sorry. Please dont be mad. I dont know what came over me."I said through the door Opening the door Rin looked at me and kissed me.  
"What was that for?"I asked giving her an odd look.  
"I'm sorry I hit you. I shouldn't have done that." Rin said looking abashed and hiding her face by looking at her feet.  
"I think I love you Rin that's why I kissed you."I said grabbing her hand."Look at me Rin. Please tell me I am not alone."I said trailing a finger down her cheek.  
"I think I love you too but there is so much you don't know and whould not understand about me." Rin said looking sarrowfully into my eyes.  
"Try me. You can tell me anything and I will understand."I said. Shaking her head she pulled free of me looking sadly into my eyes Rin slowly shut the door with tears running down her face. That night neither of them slept well and knowing that she had to leave that day only made Rins heart break more. Slowly rising at dawn she did her morning duty and went to the tea room where she found InuTaishou and Izayoi talking.  
"What wakes you befor the sun?"Izayoi greeted her with a freindly smile.  
"I thought I would get an early start and not have to do the sad goodbyes and all." Rin replied sadly.  
"Well if you are going now you should take something to eat with you then." InuTaishou said with a sarrowful frown.  
"Okay."Rin said walking towards the kitchen. Packing a few biquits , cheese , and some fuit she started her journey home.

Watching Rin walk away from the castle I fallowed close behind her. I wasn't sure what I was going to do or say to make her stay but I knew I had to try and do something. I figured I had the time to think on it was I fallowed close behind her. I smiled as the sound of her humming caught my ear.  
Stopping to pick a flower she smelled it and placed it in her hair. They were close to where they first met.  
'What is she doing here at the place we met?'I thought When Rin found a comfortable spot to sit on the sand and waited till the last second befor she had to get into the water.  
"Rin I killed Naraku and Kagura so you have a choice to make you can return home or stay here and live with the ones you where staying with."Rin's father said sadness in his voice "Father there is nothing for me here." Rin said slowly walking towards the water wipeing at tears.  
"You have me Rin"I called walkin out from the tree line.  
"You don't understand Sesshomaru I'm not like you. I was born with a fin under the ocean. I was not ment to live in your world." Rin said sadly.  
"But you were ment to live in my world. I love you and that makes it your world to. Please stay with me Rin. I don't know how happy I'll make you but I promise I will do what ever I can to make you smile atleast once a day. I promise I will do my best to make a laugh part from your beautiful lips."I said as I walk up to her and grabbed her by the hand. "I know I will never be able to replace you family and that saddens me but I will never leave you wanting for anything. I love you and I hope you love me."I said looking into her eyes.  
"Sesshomaru you don't know what you are asking for. I'm scared you're going to wake up and realise what I am and what it means for you. There is a chance our children when and if we have them will be like me." Rin said trying to pull free.  
"Any child of mine to be lucky enough to be like you will be the most loved child in the world."I said with a small smile on my lips.  
Pulling her hand free she slowly turned twords her father and walked to the water.  
Mouthing the words "I love you.' To her father she whirled around running to me and jumped into my arms kissing me with all the love she felt for me.  
"Well we should go back to the castle Rinny and tell everyone you are joining the family."I said.  
"Wow who said anything about joining families?" Rin asked smiling.  
"Well who knows. Let's go and tell them you are here to stay."I said.

They returned to the castle and shared the news that Rin was there to stay. They had a feast that evening shared with laughter and InuYashas teaseing them about being smooshy grown ups. As Rin and I walked along the river where they had kissed they decided to sit and watch the sun set. The skay was so beautifuly colored with gold , purple , pink and a blazing red. InuYasha splashing in the water happily playing as Rin and I sat watching the sun set.  
"Rin I want to ask you something but don't get mad at me."I said looking into her eyes.  
"I wont." Rin replied giving me a strange look.  
Getting down on bended knee I grabbed her hand and looked her in the eye. "I know I am not nearly good enough for you. But you make me so happy and I can't think of not having you in my life till the day I die. Rin will you make me the happiest and luckiest man in the world and become my beautiful wife? I love you so much and want to share my name with you."I said hope flairing in my eyes.  
"Sesshomaru I don't know what to say." Rin said looking at me "Duh Rin you say yes and become my sister!" InuYasha said running up to them.  
"Well I guess there is my answer." Rin said smiling at me. Before I could say another word she kissed me.  
"Ewww do you guys have to do that?" InuYasha asked grossed out.  
"InuYasha I promise you will be my ring barrer."I said messing InuYasha hair up.  
"Hey it took me three minutes to fix my hair this way now you messed it up!"InuYasha said trying to fix his hair

When they made it back to the castle they plan there wedding and they decide to have the wedding on the ship tomorrow. The next day.  
Rin had her wedding dress on it had a full gown with pearls on it sewn to it. IunYasha has a tuxedo like me and his hair was pull back in a ponytail.  
Izayoi had a lovie blue dress and IunTaishou had a white tuxedo. As Rin walked down the isale with IunTaishou she smilied at me with love in her eyes. InuTaishou wispered to her "You look beautiful."  
"Thank you."Rin wispered back When they made it to priest IunTaishou gave me Rin's hand "Who give this woman to this man?"The priest said "I do."IunTaishou said smiling "Gath here today to witness the joing of these two people in holy matrimony. If anyone has just cause speek now or forever hold their peace."The Priest paused. There was silence. "Repet after me. I Rin Summers take thee Sesshomaru Crowkiller as my lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health for richer or poorer for better or worse till death do us part."Rin repeated the words with a smile.  
"Repet after me. I Sesshomaru Crowkiller take thee Rin Summers as my lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health for richer or poorer for better or worse till death do us part."I said smiling at my bride "The ring please."The priest said smiling at InuYasha "Sesshomaru take this ring and put it on Rin's left finger."The priest said giving the ring to Sesshomaru "Rin take thid ring and put it on Sesshomaru left finger."The priest said giving the ring to Rin "By the power vested in me by our lord Jesus I now pronounce you huspand and wife Sesshomaru you may kiss the bride."The priest said smiling "All right I got a big sister now."InuYasha yelled throught the ship "You are right IunYasha and soon you will have a little nince or a nephew in a months."I said ripping his arm around Rin "You bet we will."Rin said hugging me "How will you make one?"InuYasha said looking at them "Go ask father or mother sweetie."Rin said and saying goodbye to her ocean friends After saying goodbye to them she kissed me again 


End file.
